vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bessie and Maive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iusa 75x75.7456662.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 10:48, June 13, 2011 Re: Template Problems Hi, I am glad to see that you figure out how to use the different templates. When wikia decided to change their formats, our old (and much better) template would not work anymore, and they gave us a new one. Unfortunately, it does not react like a "normal" page, and has quite a few bugs which they said they would look into... While the template gives you a format for outside links, it is incorrect and should be the same format as for the normal pages (single square bracket around vs. double). Best regards, --tarna 20:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I deleted the duplicate. You are correct, only admins can delete, but thanks for letting me know - I should have noticed at the time that the title was misspelled. Best regards, --tarna 06:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Madame Weigel's vs. Weigel's Hi, Sorry for the late reply, but I wanted to give you a somewhat though-out answer. I think the patterns should be entered as named on the envelope. If the pattern was re-issued with a different name, it is o.k. to enter the duplicate, and put an internal link in the description, cross-referencing it to the re-issued pattern (and vice versa for the earlier issue). That way, a person looking to find the pattern under either name could easily find them. This often happens on other patterns, e.g. Vogue and Butterick patterns, although they usually are re-issued with a different pattern number. We also have the Mail Order patterns, which were often sold under different names but with the same number, or a different name and number entirely (making them difficult to cross-reference at times). An added solution would be to add both Weigel's and Madame Weigel's as a category to both types of patterns at all times. That way, when someone goes to either category, they could see the sequences for both patterns on either page. For an example on this, see our forced "header" category McCalls, which gets added to both McCall (until 1951) and McCall's (from 1951 to present), and lets people see both names. Does this make sense to you? If not, let's keep brain-storming. Best regards, --tarna 06:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Absolutely - you can add pattern images from those old magazines. We do it all the time. They are advertisements for things no longer sold, and often for companies no long in existence, so we should not run into copyright issues. At any rate, it could be considered free advertising :) As for the categories - if you want to add either one that is missing when you come across the pages, feel free... I am constantly behind, it seems. Best regards, --tarna 04:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Images in Galleries/Thumnails Hi, I suspect that the gallery images only update occasionally (drawing from a database or index, maybe?). There are many things on the wiki that lag behind on occasion, including search... As for general tips, please just make sure that the picture you are replacing an existing one with really is "better". I agree that an image with a large margin around the pattern is usually not very desirable. Best regards, --tarna 02:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems Hi, I noticed that, but as it happens quite often, I usually wait... and find it works fine after a while. All the best, Petite Main 12:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture problems Hi, Sorry the wiki is giving you a hard time. I have been absent for a while, and am not quite clued in right now, but I would try to use a different web browser (Firefox e.g.). Hope this helps. --tarna 01:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Great news. Sometimes code changes (wikia makes) don't work well with every browser, although they are supposed to test that... Cheers, tarna 02:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Weigels 2432 Deleted the duplicate... Cheers, tarna 06:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. Great stuff, making the connections and documenting them. Cheers, --tarna 18:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 4188 A Hi, Good catch - deleted... Best regards, --tarna 06:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, As the apparent offender, I would greatly appreciate it if one of you would explain to me what I did wrong. I only know about this because I received an e-mail stating that 'my' page had been deleted. Funny thing is, I don't even have a pattern like this, so I'm not sure what happened. Would appreciate some clarification - else I might do 'it' again. Thanks, Farmgurl59 16:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pauline 5416 Wow - how odd.... I am as puzzled as you are. I don't know what is happening there. I don't usually look if the category pages are coming out correctly, but many of them are so long it would be difficult to see. The numbers break out in correct numerical order in All Pages: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages Let's monitor this, and see whether it corrects itself (sometimes the databases update during a maintenance), or if we need to take action with the wiki staff. Best regards, --tarna 17:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Submitted Bug Report Hi, Just wanted to let you know that I submitted a bug report on that issue: Copied from reply email received by wikia: ---- Bert Hall, Jul 16 08:32 pm (UTC): Hi Tarna, Thanks for contacting us about this, and thanks for the detailed description. I see what you are describing and I have asked our engineers to look into this further. Let us know if you see any other problems or if you have any questions. Happy editing, Bert Wikia Community Support Jul 16 05:09 pm (UTC): User Tarna reports a problem with feature "alpha-numerical order listing on category pages". URL to problem page: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3APauline Description of issue: On the Vintage Patterns wiki, category pages usually display the patterns in alpha-numerical order. Suddenly, newly added patterns do not list correctly, but instead are sorted at the end of the category page(s) in question. As an example, and a short page to verify this, the URL to the Pauline category is included, with the latest addition, Pauline 5614 being listed last, out of order. Verified that issue is persistent (see Category:Weigel's) with recent additions - not sure when it started. ---- To review the status of the request and add additional comments, follow the link below: http://support.wikia-inc.com/tickets/42613 ---- Follow up Hi, Sorry, I am terribly behind, since I woke up this morning with a severely blurry left eye (appointment tomorrow), which makes it really difficult to look at the computer for extended periods of time... I think it might be helpful if you submitted a separate complaint to the wikia folks, just to reinforce that there is still a problem. Go to the community tab at the top of a page, and select Help & Contact Wikia. A form will pop up to fill out. This is accessible to anyone, not just admins. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Update on broken Wiki total count Hello again, Still behind, but I managed to submit a bug on the total page count for our wiki (and probably other wikis). It is fixed now, but I had to laugh at their explaining the problem. Sounds like an exercise in "new math"". And I quote: "... it simply appears that MW1.19 has a different method of counting pages than in MW1.16.5, so we are going to try to tweak the page count method to go back to the previous method. ..." And there you have it ;). Did the other "upgrade" resolve itself yet? Best regards, --tarna (talk) 06:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hi, Thank you for following up on that issue. It seems really strange that that should happen, but given that they obviously changed versions in the background, I suspect the logic is flawed somewhere in the sorting process, just as it was in the counting. I wonder if they sorted the new entries correctly within themselves but not with the existing entries BECAUSE they only counted newer pages... Even stranger, last time I checked, they showed up in the correct order when looked at in Gallery view. If they don't figure it out soon, we might have to point all that out... Cheers, --tarna (talk) 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC)B Update I just received an update to my follow-up on the category sorting, and wanted to copy you (you may have received a similar response): "Yes, we were very happy to get the page count display fixed! We are working on set of bugs over the next two weeks, and the bug with the sorting on the category pages is part of that. Though I cannot make any guarantees, I think it is pretty likely that the issue will be resolved either next week or the week after (we usually do code updates on Wednesdays, as you may know). Please let me know if you have any questions. Thank you, Bert Wikia Community Support" Re: Weigels 1791 Done! --tarna (talk) 05:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the catch. Removed it and fixed the consequent title sequence. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Madame Weigel's 6936 Pricing Hi, I would like some help on pricing a pattern. I have just added Madame Weigel's 6936 Maid's Dutch Bonnet to this Wiki. Any ideas on what it might be worth as I am planning on selling it. I have all of my late Mother's sewing patterns - and she never threw anything away. Thanks for your help. Sue Sue Freer (talk) 03:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC)